Nadie toca a mi NII-SAN
by remedy six
Summary: regalo de agradecimiento para relladragon, es un jyushikara espero que los disfruten XD
1. Chapter 1

hola, hola, hola hola hola hola HOLAAAAAAAAAAA

este es un regalo para relladragon que muy amablemente me hizo unos dibujos, te quiero amiga

así que muy amablemente te regreso el favor con una historia de jyushikara,

me tomo un poco, ya que no acostumbro a un personaje tan energético como jyushimatsu, pero aquí mi esfuerzo espero que te guste

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

Nadie toca a mi NII-SAN

 **p.o.v jyushimatsu**

-por favor detente…lo sentimos…lo sentimos…fue un error!-escuchaba los gritos del infeliz, pero no paraba, como perdonar a una persona así, como perdonar a la persona que puso en estado grave a mi nii-san, solo levante el bate…y..- LO SIENTO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-silencio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

 **Un día antes**

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

-¡muscle, muscle! ¡Hustle, hustle!-estoy tan emocionado, karamatsu nii-san dijo que iba a invitarnos a cenar algo, no puedo esperar para llegar a casa y irnos todos juntos a cenar.

Era algo normal, en emocionarme….verdad…querer que tu hermano mayor, del modo en que yo lo quiero,…tal vez no, pero no importa mientras nii-san este conmigo…verdad, voy entrando a casa y hay están solamente karamatsu y choromatsu,

-YA LLEGUE NII-SAAN!- los dos voltearon a verme y sonrieron, parece que antes estaban hablando de algo.

-bienvenido jyushimatsu- me sonrió choro

-que bueno que estas en casa mi little jyushii- karamatsu se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a mi- recuerdas que te dije que íbamos a ir a cenar verdad- yo solamente asentí con frenesí.

-pues lamentablemente nuestro estúpido hermano mayor se fue a gastar todo el dinero de karamatsu al pachiko- escuchar a choromatsu nii-san hablar en ese tono de miedo, pero me sentí mal porque no iríamos a cenar a ningún lado, que mal que nuestro padres no están.

-pero no se preocupen mis queridos hermanos, yo karamatsu haré la cena de hoy- karamatsu hizo una de sus poses, que eran tan dolorosas, choromatsu no lo miro y yo solamente sonreí mas, no me quedaría sin cenar-así que con lo poco dinero que me dejo mi burazza, iré por unos ingredientes, para ser una cena súper especial para mis littles brother y osomatsu, alguien quiere acompañarme-yo iba a ir para la voz de choro me detuvo

-jyushimatsu estas muy sucio porque no te bañas así disfrutaras la cena mas fresco- me mire y tenia razón, parecía que me avía metido al lodo….y no era tan falso- te prepare el agua, mientras busca tu ropa, y karamatsu nii-san ira por lo que le falta- me entristecí un poco, no podría acompañar a mi nii-san a las compras, sentí la mano de nii-san en mi cabeza, yo voltee y me estaba sonriendo.

-no te preocupes my little brother yo puedo ir solo y te traeré unas paletas a ti y choro- sentía la calidez de la mano de nii-san y me encantaba, cuando deje de sentir su mano, se alejo y salió por la puerta, me hubiera gustado…no haber dejado solo a mi nii-san esta vez.

Pasaron horas desde que karamatsu nii-san se fue, incluso osomatsu, ichimatsu y todomatsu ya habían regresado….., pero el no, choromatsu se estaba preocupando e iba a salir a buscarlo, pero osomatsu nii-san no lo dejo, dándole escusas extrañas para que el no saliera, choromatsu nii-san solo lo regañaba por su falta de interés….., y yo…..que estaba siendo yo….estaba nerviosos….muy nervioso…me mecía con la pelota, tal vez así ocultaría mis nervios pero no fue así, choromatsu se me acerco con un plato de cereal, lo mas básico que se puede hacer cuando nadie cocina, todos terminamos y karamatsu nii-san aun no regresaba, así que osomatsu dijo que nos fuéramos a dormir, que tal vez llegaba mas noche, y así como dijo, dormimos….el jamás llego… **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karamatsu nunca llego a dormir

.

.

.

En la mañana, parecía muy silencioso, exceptuando a discusión de osomatsu y choromatsu en la sala.

-ahora si deberías de estar preocupado estúpido hermano mayo, karamatsu no llega a dormir!-choromatsu nii-san le gritaba a osomatsu, mientras este solo estaba sentado junto a la mesa

-y desde cuando te preocupa, además cuando esto pasa suele estar en casa de momoko- a si momoko, ella debe saber donde esta karamatsu nii-san, me levante de mi asiento e iba a agarra el teléfono, cuando este empezó a sonar, agarre el teléfono.

-HOLA HABLA A LA CASA MATSUNO, HABLA JYUSHIMATSU!-

-jyushimatsu eres tu,-es momoko, que bueno que habla así podre preguntarle donde esta karamatsu nii-san, pero suena algo agitada-que bueno que estas en casa, están mas de tus hermanos, tienen que venir, chibita encontró a karamatsu mal herido, tienes que venir,…jyushimatsu….jyushimatsu esta hay…-no podía escuchar mas, solo solté el teléfono y Salí corriendo de casa, escucha a choromatsu nii-san gritarme, pero no cedí y seguí corriendo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Escuchaba la voz de momoko una y otra vez, repitiendo lo mismo, una y otra vez..

 **.**

Karamatsu esta herido

 **.**

Karamatsu herido

 **.**

Alguien…..alguien….alguien toco a mi nii-san

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando llegue, ya estaba momoko aquí junto a chibita, mirando ambos por la ventanilla, cuando me acerque, presencie algo muy doloroso, y no, no son los pantalones de karamatsu nii-san, si no al mismo karamatsu nii-san, en la camilla con algunas vendas en su cuerpo, su pie derecho y su mano izquierda estaban enyesado, una venda en su cabeza que tapaba su ojo derecho, tenia mas moretones en su cara…no…no…no puede ser

-jyushimatsu que bueno que estas aquí, creí que no iban a venir, pero choro dijo que vendrían en un momento, que rápido fue…jyushimatsu…jyushimatsu te encuen….-sujete de la blusa anaranjada de momoko, ya no sonreía y mis ojos detonaban odio

-QUIEN FUE-momoko me miraba con terror y chibita intentaba jalarme lejos de ella- QUIEN FUE, DIME QUIEN DEMONIOS FUEE!

-hey tranquilo idiota, suéltala no ves que la lastimas-la solté, pero no porque chibita me lo digiera, sentí otra mano en mi hombro y voltee y era ichimatsu, me miro serio, me dio una señal para que fuéramos afuera, y lo seguí, lo siento momo-chan no quise lastimarte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Me encontraba golpeando una pared, mientras ichimatsu nii-san estaba sentado en frente del un árbol.

-cacamatsu morirá…

-…no digas eso ichimatsu nii-san

-…y fue culpa de ellos no es así

-ellos tienen la culpa

-ellos merecen morir no es así….jyushimatsu

-ellos merecen la muerte…merecen morir...morir

-si jyushimatsu…no solo la muerte…, si no también desaparecer.

-desaparecer de la tierra, merecen algo….algo…algo

-ellos lastimaron a karamatsu, merecen desaparecer

-Se tienen que ir de la fas de la tierra, que su sangre corra por la tierra- me voltee frente a ichimatsu y mi mente ya no tenían conciencia…solo quería ver muertos a esos tipos

-bien dicho, así que- ichimatsu saco algo de tela de su bolsillo y me la entrego- no vas a buscarlos, no quería saber de donde la consiguió, pero no me importa, lo que importa es nii-san…nii-san….nii-san… NII-SAN

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

 **Actualidad**

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

Podía escuchar el crujir de los huesos romperse y de sus cabezas salía mucha, pero mucha sangre, solo falta uno, solo uno y podre regresar con nii-san, me acerque al último, que estaba herido con una pierna rota

-eres…eres…eres un monstruo- me miraba con terror

-no…no…no los monstruos son ustedes…ha ha ha, ustedes dañaron a mi hermano, ustedes, ustedes dejaron a mi hermano muy herido, ahora yo los dejare muy heridos, que incluso jamás verán el sol salir, hahahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.- podía ver el terror en sus ojos, yo solo me reía y reía.

-por favor detente…lo sentimos…lo sentimos…fue un error!-escuchaba los gritos del infeliz, pero no paraba, reía y reía, mientras seguía golpeándolo, un lugar mas un lugar mas , solo levante el bate…y..- LO SIENTO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-silencio.

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

 **Días después**

-no tienes que hacer esto jyushimatsu-me miraba nii-san con preocupación- aun puedo mover el otro brazo

-no, nii-san esta así porque lo deje solo, tu little brother te cuidara mucho-el me sonrió y acerco su mano a mi cabeza y la atrajo a la de el y me beso la frente, yo solo sonríe, mientras me sonrojaba, se alejo y yo hice un puchero, pero no deje de sonreír, nii-san esta bien, el esta bien.

-te quiero mucho mi little jyushi- el esta bien, el esta bien,…no te preocupes nii-san nadie te volverá a tocar,….bueno excepto yo por supuesto.

Fin…?

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

lamento por atrasado los errores ortográficos tengo problemas con mi lenguaje XD

espero que lo ayas disfrutado porque me entretuve con esto y me pareció muy divertido

a si también tiene 3 extras que son

1 porque ichi tenia la tela en su bolsillo y no es por sus gatos eh

2 porque oso no dejo ir a choro ( osochoro XD)

3 lo que pasa cuando kara sale del hospital (jyushikara lemmon)

bueno elige el que quieras si es que quieres lo 3 extras, bueno es todo por hoy nos vemos adiooooooooos X3


	2. Chapter 2

lo sabia, sabia que me lo pedirían el lemmon primero, si no fuera fujoshi no las hubiera entendido, pero como se me pego la gana escribiré el lemmon al final XD, porque, porque así soy XD eso y lo perdí todo en un apagón de 2 días XD, que injusto no XD

agradezco a leer a:

Ginko sakata: **que bueno que te aya gustado, me esforzare por mas de ellos XD**

MissSwet: **todos quieren el lemmon XD y gracias por tu comentario, el jyushikara también es bueno para la salud mental de amor y cariño XD**

Destiny- Yuu: **jajajaja me alegra a verte echo el día con esta historia y si tendrán los 3 extras XD** #3 extras XD

relladrago **n** **: si así es la actitud de jyushimatsu, es lindo, pero si lo provocas es el demonio XD, espero que disfrutes los 2 extras que pondré así que espera un poco por el lemmon**

debería escribir mas de jyushikara llegue a 4 comentarios en un día XD que feliz me siento XD, pero eso no quita mi amor por ichikara y el osochoro XD, pero es tierno y diabólico el jyushikara XD, lamento los errores ortográficos y si no hay nada mas empezamos con el extra 1.

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

 **Extra**

 **Un mal hermano**

Ichimatsu miro a su hermano irse, mientras el sonreía macabra mente, cuando el se dio la vuelta, miro a su hermano mayor enfrente de el, no parecía muy contento.

-eres un vil mentiroso y un hijo de puta, lo sabias ichimatsu- lo miro enojado osomatsu

-no se de que hablas osomatsu nii-san- ichimatsu lo miro sin culpa

-crees que soy un tonto o que, tu no me engañas ichi, yo se muy bien lo que hiciste- osomatsu seguía con el mismo tono de enojo, mirando a uno de sus hermanos menores

-sigo sin entenderlo osomatsu nii-san

-se muy bien que tu le hiciste esto a karamatsu- esta vez fue ichimatsu el que se enojo, miro a osomatsu con odio- que mierda pasa contigo!, el es tu hermano, te permito los maltrato o ofensas, pero no que….casi lo mates, por que lo hiciste-en eso ichi se empezó a reír como loco.

-BIEN SI LO HICE Y QUE! No es como si importara mucho nii-san-miro a osomatsu- no soy la única escoria de la casa o si….nii-san-le sonrió a osomatsu- o es que acaso tengo que recordarte, quien es el que supuesta mente va al pachiko y en realidad va a ver donde anda su querido hermano otaku de ¡MIERDA!.

-…..dime porque lo hiciste ichimatsu

-por la misma razón por la que tu lo arias osomatsu nii-san,….alejar todo aquel que se acerque a lo que tu amas

-mandaste a golpear a kara, solo porque se acercaba a jyushimatsu- osomatsu miro mal a ichi

-por supuesto que no….es algo mas oscuro a eso-le sonríe macabra mente-cuando jyushimatsu pierde el control, hace locuras inimaginables…..incluso a matar al que se atrevió a lastimar a su….querido y amado hermano

-a donde quieres llegar con eso ichi- en eso ichimatsu se acerco a oso y…

-que mejor manera de alejar a los estorbos, que con una evidencia que lo perseguirá para toda la vida- entonces se empezó a alejar-…..a y es mejor que te alejes y no te entrometas osomatsu nii-san….., porque yo no me eh metido en tu maldito territorio, y eso que no eh perdido las ganas de hablar con mi querido hermano mayor no….- y en eso se alejo, dejando solamente a osomatsu ay

-….mierda…..maldito lunático…..pero tiene razón…no somos tan diferentes.

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

 **Días después**

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

Ichimatsu se encontraba en el techo de su casa, mirando el cielo y acariciando a uno de sus gatos, cuando volteo, venia uno de sus gatos con un collar, el lo acaricio y le quito el collar

-buen minino, lo tienes verdad

-miaaaau-se dejo a acariciar por ichimatsu, ichimatsu solo sonrió, mirando el vídeo en la pequeña pantalla de el collar.

-prepárate jyushimatsu, porque te alejare de lo que es mío por derecho, ni tu ni nadie podrá quitármelo, solo necesito pensar en como deshacerme de chibita y de momoko y así nadie podrá quitarte de mi lado- ichimatsu siguió mirando el horizonte, acariciando a sus gatos, tal vez después lo recompense con algo de sardina.

Fin…?

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

 **es corto pero, da el misterio XD me pregunto que le hará** **a chibita y a momoko y que es lo que contiene el vídeo, no lo esperen en el siguiente capitulo XD porque lo que sigue es el extra de osochoro y esperar a que tengan el extra del lemmon XD bueno adioooooooos**


	3. Chapter 3

eeeeeeeh aquí esta el 2 extra con osochoro de promedio XD

si quieren saber quien es momoko o algunas de las demás que iré metiendo en mi historia entren a mimizazule06 y si ven el nombre de momoko o los amigos de lo lentes oscuros pónganse atentas porque esos dos grupos podrían poner acción a las tramas XD si quieren mas información lo pondré en el facebook de remedy six soy una chica de cabello verde hay sabrán mis actualizaciones y otras cosas XD

lamentos errores ortográficos

bueno si mas que decir al 2 extra

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

Extra: 2

Mi obsesión, mi pertenencia

Después de la amable platica con ichimatsu, osomatsu solamente se quedo hay parado unos minutos y regreso con sus demás hermanos, momoko y chibita, cuando se acerco momoko lo detuvo.

-esta todo bien osomatsu-ella lo miro con preocupación

-…..si…todo bien, jyushimatsu se disculpa por lo que te hizo y ichi se lo llevo a casa- mentiras tras otras, tenia que disimular, si no ella se daría cuenta

-que bueno….., me sentí un poco mal por jyushi-kun, jamás pensé que se comportaría así….pero es normal cuando alguien le hace daño a uno de tus hermanos, no….osomatsu-ella le sonrió, osomatsu le regreso la sonrisa y se fue a sentar junto a choromatsu.

-que paso, donde están ichi y jyushi?- lo cuestiono choromatsu

-se fueron a casa, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-aunque me digas eso…., no puedo evitar preocuparme, no quiero que les hagan lo mismo que a kara ni siquiera se porque o como paso esto, porque le harían eso a karamatsu nii-san- choro miro por la ventanilla a u kara dormido y con moretones, osomatsu miro eso y frunció el seño, se recargo en el hombro de choromatsu-…mmm que pasa

-no te preocupes tanto, me molesta que los demás causen tantos problemas solo para llamar tu atención- osomatsu hizo un puchero

-no es lo mismo que tu haces-choromatsu lo miro

-pero yo soy el mayor, yo debo tener tu atención siempre, yo solamente debo tenerte.

-que egoísta eres osomatsu, los demás también nos necesitan, no necesitan a un hermano holgazán, en este momento karamatsu nos necesita y no pienso dejarlo solo, además fue tu culpa desde el principio-osomatsu no respondió, simplemente se recargo en el hombro de choro y cerro los ojos.

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

 **Días después**

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

Después de unos días muy ajetreados, la viviendo de los matsuno vuelve a estar en calma, karamatsu, despertó y lo dejaron ir a casa a los cuidados de sus hermanos, que solamente se encargaba en hacer, choro, jyushi y todo, a los otros dos no les importaba mucho lo que pasaba, así que ellos se llevaron la responsabilidad y si no fuera por la ayuda de momoko o de chibita, ellos les hubieran reclamado a sus 2 hermanos inútiles.

Lo único que hacían sus dos hermanos, ichi en el techo y oso lo único que hacia era acompañar a choro a comprar comida o algunos alimentos sanos, en una de sus tantas salidas, choro y oso discutían a su manera.

-aun no puedo creer que tu ni ichimatsu se preocupen por ayudarnos-le reclamo de nuevo a oso

-es que miro que tu y los demás lo tienen resuelto, además momoko esta ayudándolos y por muy raro chibita también

-si pero ustedes son sus hermanos, no quiero ni pensar que pasaría si algo así me pasara o a jyushi o todo, tal vez karamatsu sea el único que no ayudaría tu y ichi solo mirarían-en eso lo agarra del brazo lo hace detener

-hay una gran diferencia de lo que a ti te pase a lo que le pase a los demás-osomatsu miro a choro y este lo miro mal

-de que mierdas hablas somos hermanos no tenemos porque tener, diferencias o igualdades…., bueno no como totty

-no me refiero a eso choro-envolvió un brazo alrededor de su hombro y lo acerco, eso solo hizo que choro se sonrojara- prefiero cuidar mas de ti, que cuidar a algunos de ellos-se acerco- porque se que tu cuidarías muy bien de mi no es así….choro-chan-le sonrió sensual mente, haciendo que choro captara la idea, y se aparto de oso

-solo…solo vayamos por la maldita comida si…-siguió su camino-….ya luego…hablamos sobre esto…si-osomatsu solo sonrió y siguió a choro, si definitivamente estaba mal de la cabeza, que mal ejemplo les estaba dando a sus hermanos.

-oye por cierto

-mmm si

-porque no me dejaste ir por kara esa vez…-oso lo miro

-solo no quería que te metieras en territorio enemigo-el le sonrió

-eres un tonto-si definitiva mente estaba mal de la cabeza, pero no es tan malo cuando amas a uno de tu hermanos…., verdad

Fin…?

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

 **eso es todo nos vemos en el lemmon XD**


End file.
